Itachi Drabbles
by mocahontas144
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring the sexiest ninja in the shinobi world. Some will contain lemons and will have a warning at the start of the chapter. Enjoy!


/chapter contains smut/lemon. You have been warned!/

As you neared the fence, you saw that the house was dark. You frowned and furrowed your brows as you came to the realization that Itachi wasn't even home. "Of fucking course he isn't here," you huffed to yourself before rolling your eyes. You walked up to the porch and slightly fumbled with the keys as the alcohol fogged your mind a bit. You weren't drunk but you were definitely more than tipsy. When you finally got the door open, your eyes widened and a smile slid slowly across your face as you saw that a singular light, the one in the bedroom, was on.

'Maybe he is here!' You thought to yourself as you half ran to the source of the light. Your smile turned down in disappointment as you saw that the room was empty. You expected to see him lying comfortably in bed, his back propped up against the headboard and his eyes glued to a thick novel. You felt your shoulders droop as you noticed a note that had been placed on your dresser. The only time he left you notes was when he had to go somewhere unexpectedly and couldn't tell you in person. You picked it up and braced yourself.

'Maybe..maybe this is apart of my birthday gift!' You allowed a small, hopeful smile to grace your face as you began to read the letter.

My Dearest (y/n),

The Hokage summoned me to begin a mission unexpectedly. I didn't want to leave you this late at night but I had no choice. Please forgive me. Don't forget to lock up the house and send out a chakra signal if you need anything.

-Itachi

You immediately crumbled up the paper after you finished reading it. The alcohol in your system had upped your irritability quite a bit. You plopped down on the bed as you let out a long, exasperated sigh. You didn't even have the energy to be physically upset right now so you settled for staring straight up at the ceiling... but, no matter what you did, your mind kept drifting back to Itachi. You grumbled and turned onto your side, trying to force him out of your head.

'Honestly, why do I even bother with him sometimes? He's such a dick'. Well… actually he isn't. Itachi was the best thing to ever happen to you. Everything he did, he did with such immense grace and thoughtfulness, so much so that you envied him occasionally. No matter how upset at you he would get, he would never let it show and always treated you with the utmost respect. The man kissed the very ground you walked on. You pouted as your thoughts began to fill with Itachi. Itachi loved slow and hard and with a burning passion that lit a flame within you whenever you were near him. Everything he did, every move he made was slow and deliberate. Everything...down to the way he touched you.

'Wait, no! I'm supposed to be upset with him!..But...but…' You shook your head slightly in an attempt to clear your mind, however the alcohol proved that incredibly difficult.

Itachi wasn't the type of person to leave you wanting after he was done with you. At least not in a bad way. He satisfied your needs in so many delicious ways that he left you craving more of his touch. He took the time to learn your body and learn it he did. When Itachi touched you, it was in a way that lit every nerve ending on fire. He made you feel a type of pleasure that transcended physical touch and the way he would leave you a moaning, trembling mess was downright frightening to you. Everything he did, every move he made was slow and deliberate. Down to the way he made love to you. Down to the way he would look deep into your eyes as you reached your climax.

You turned on your back as you began to feel that familiar heat pooling between your legs and you rubbed your thighs together to try to extinguish it. 'What's wrong with me? He hasn't even mentioned my birthday once today and here I am thinking about the way he…'

The way he would kiss you tenderly to drink in your moans as he fucked you senseless. The way his gentle touches would be the complete and delicious opposite of the way he pounded your core relentlessly, leaving you breathless and with tears stinging your eyes. The way he looked at you so lovingly as he fucked you so good that your vision went white every time he pushed you off of the edge over and over again. You oftentimes wondered if his dick had a mind of its own.

You shuddered.

Completely lost in your thoughts of… him, you slid off your shorts and snaked a hand underneath your lace panties.

Oh and that tongue. When Itachi went down on you, it wasn't strictly for foreplay. Have you ever met a man that eats pussy for his own pleasure? They're dangerous. The way his mouth moved against your lower lips spoke a silent language between your body and his and always left you calling out his name to the heavens.

"Itachi," you purred as you began touching yourself. Your pussy was weeping with only the thought of him and, if you didn't take care of it now, you'd be up all night. You could never imitate the way that he touched you but you damn sure tried. After all, something was way better than nothing. You lightly rubbed the pad of your finger against your clit and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through your body. Because it had been so long since the last time you were stimulated, your body greedily accepted any sensation it could get. You were especially sensitive tonight.

"Ahh," you moaned softly as you began to repeat the action. You slid your finger across your slit, coating it with your juices, brought it back up to your clit, and began running it across your swollen bud. You instinctively threw your head back, the slickness of your fingers emulating the actions of that tongue you knew so well. Your body began to shake and you felt yourself nearing the edge. "Itachi please...don't stop," you cried out, breathlessly, back arching ever so slightly off of the bed.

Then you felt it. It happened so fast that you couldn't comprehend what had even taken place until after you came down from your euphoric high. All at once, a strong arm had wrapped around your waist, pinning you firmly to the bed. A hand had gently grabbed yours and moved it away from your aching pussy and pinned both of your arms high above your head. Soft lips had attached themselves to your clit and began to suck, the tongue taking long, languid licks at your bud every so often. Two slender fingers were inserted inside of you, palm up, and massaged your g-spot repeatedly. The friction sent waves of pleasure throughout your entire being. All at once, your body had collapsed, greedily drinking in the onslaught of euphoria radiating from your core. It was simply too much. You grabbed the head that was now in between your legs and fisted your fingers through their soft hair, trying to force more of that delicious friction as you came hard.

"Ohhh fuuuuuuck," you moaned sweetly. Your legs shook with the force of your orgasm and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You could've sworn you weren't able to breathe for at least 10 seconds, forget forming coherent words.

By the time you recovered, you were panting hard and the head that was between your legs had disappeared. You sat up, confused, and sensed someone watching you. You instinctively turned to your left and saw him. Itachi was laying on his side near the edge of the bed, head propped up by his arm with a silly grin on his face. His long, raven colored hair messily cascaded down his shoulders and back like an onyx waterfall and you could see some of your juices still glimmering on his lips.

"Happy birthday, love," he said in that impossibly sexy voice of his. You felt a mixture of emotions brewing inside of you. You were beyond happy that he was here but also highly upset because he sat there with a stupid grin on his face knowing good and well he had went the whole day without seeing you. Regardless of how mad you were you couldn't help copying his smile and nearly pushed him off of the bed as you hugged him. He quickly caught himself and chuckled as he sat up and returned the hug. You nuzzled yourself deeper into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you? Bastard," you mumbled, a smile still plastered on your face.

"Well, yes and no. I did plan on purposely ignoring the fact that it was your birthday and surprising you later. I wasn't planning on keeping you waiting this long, though. Lady Tsunade summoned me to take care of some things last minute and I didn't think I would make it back before your birthday was over, which is why I left the note. It didn't take as long as I expected it too though, so I came back here as fast as I could. Of course, when I saw you touching yourself to the thought of me, I felt it necessary to help you out, " he said, smiling that boyish smile of his as a blush spread across your cheeks. He gently pulled away and held your chin lightly. "But I'm here now, so that's all tha-" before he finished his sentence you smacked his hand away and pointed your index finger in his face.

"Yeah, you're here now but you kept me waiting all day. You think barging in here and making me cum makes everything okay?" You said, trying to portray anger. Truth be told, that orgasm made you feel ten times better and you honestly weren't even upset at him anymore. You were just glad he was finally home. But you wanted him to realize that what he did was wrong, something that rarely ever happened with Itachi. He blinked at you a couple times, still surprised by your bold action. "Going out and getting drinks with my friends was fun but that's not how I wanted to spend my entire birthday," you huffed, crossing your arms. You were trying your best to get the point across but, after a few more seconds, a mischievous smile slid slowly across Itachi's face as he cocked his head slightly to the side. You furrowed your brows at his strange expression.

"Itachi? Did you hear what I said?" I said, genuinely confused.

"Loud and clear. Punish me," he said, challenging you. He knew that, during most of our sexual escapades, he was the dominant one. And it wasn't because you were afraid. Most of the time, you were just too drunk off of his touch. It's not something you were used to but you never backed down from a challenge.

"Fine, but don't think I'm gonna make it easy for you," you said, crossing your arms. This only widened his grin, which irritated you further. However, a piece of you couldn't help melting at that contagious smile of his.


End file.
